Existing systems and methods exist for replacing old computer-related assets. Typically, a computer technician would access the existing asset and make either handwritten notes of the user's setting and preferences or input the information into a computer and save it to a diskette. The technician would then download the information on the device's drive onto a portable medium. This process can take a considerable amount of time, is prone to technician error and results in a high labor cost due to the higher rates paid to computer technicians over general office laborers.
Existing methods are further limited because the information that is collected is not collected in such a manner that it can be compiled, managed and updated in the future. Under existing methods, once the computer technician re-installs the information on a new machine, he destroys any records that he may have kept relating, for example, to the specific versions of software installed, the serial number of the computer on which it was installed or the date of installation and, if the information is saved, it is usually not accessible in an organized, easily-accessible manner. Consequently, when the new machine is ready to be upgraded, relocated or decommissioned, the computer technician must start anew to gather information about it and the user's settings and preferences.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method and system for replacing, implementing and managing computer-related assets.